


Wake Me Up

by Emyly001



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic Canon, How Do I Tag, Humble Life, I don't know how to tag seriously, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post Mpreg, Post-Avengers: Infinity War, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rare Pairings, Romance, The Avengers: Infinity War, The other Avengers will be mentioned too, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: After the 'Mad Titan' Thanos was defeated he decided to live a humble life as a farmer. But he didn't go alone.Tony Stark aka Iron Man went with him.The question is: Why?





	1. Chapter 1

Tony looked out of the window at the clear blue sky. The sun was shinning and it warmed his skin. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling as it touched his skin. It was warm and nice and it helped to ease up his mind. Well... his mind eased enough. No bad memories, no nightmares.... only everything good stayed.

He sighed and returned to what he was doing. Preparing meal. The people who knew him-truly knew him- always said that he was a great cook. He never truly believed it but when they started requesting that he should cook them whenever he got the chance, he said to himself: "Well. Maybe I'm not that bad at cooking."

Tony shook his head. This was one year ago. Now he was living on a far away planet, on a farm, in a big wooden cottage with the 'Mad Titan' himself. Yes, you heard good. Thanos is the 'Mad Titan'. He's not mad now. 

Tony put the vegetable on the two plates for him and Thanos. Their clothing were simple yet comfortable. It was like from middle ages.

Tony put the plates on a tray and sighed again and placed his hand over his belly. He started humming a tune from his childhood and he stepped out of the cottage on the corn field where Thanos was working.

It was a sesion of the corn harvest and it suprised Tony how warm the day was. And it suprised him that the corn didn't start popping into popcorn how hot it was. Tony's steps were light compared to Thanos. "Thanos?" Tony spoke to caught Thanos' attention and when he did they smiled at each other and he put down another basket full of corns. Thanos kissed him on the lips and they sat down. "What did you did today, Anthony?"

Thanos brought Tony on his lap who was holding the plates and Thanos took one of the plates. "Salad on American way." Said Tony and handed Thanos a fork. "Smells delicious." Said Thanos and took a bite. Tony did too and he looked into the field. The scarecrow was made out of Thanos' golden armor which was shinning so it was scaring unwanted guests away.

How did Tony get here? Or more likely what led him to join Thanos? In the middle of a battle Thanos chased Iron Man away. After some time they stopped and started talking. No, seriously, they started talking. From death treaths, to battles to more.... personal feelings. So, Tony spilled out his bucket of feels. For some reason Thanos understood him. He compared some of his problems to Ronan's and Loki's.

"They are not your family nor your friends. They are leeches. All of them." Thanos promised Tony that he will take him away. From everything. And he did. Thanos lost on purpose. He let himself be exciled but he secretely took Tony with him. 

And now here they were. Just the two of them. Isolated from everyone. At least there was peace. Sometimes.... just sometimes Tony wondered if someone missed him. He doubted that. Two months ago he would doubt. But not today. Vision saw him leaving but he didn't stopped them. Maybe he understood. Vision, Pepper, Happy, Underoos and Rhodey..... Rhodey..... they were sending him letters. Every single week.

When they finished their lunch, Thanos placed his hand on Tony's belly. Tony knew this gesture. Thanos was protecting him and their unborn child. Thanos placed a kiss on Tony's hair and brought him closer. "I'll help you with the harvest. I never saw so much of it." Said Tony and caressed Thanos' cheek.

"Are you sure? I do not want you to get injured when you are carrying our child." Said Thanos so softly almost lovingly. Tony laughed. "Nothing will happen to me. I'm used to working." Thanos helped him to got up and then he got up himself. "I need to harvest this before nightfall." Said Thanos and Tony nodded. "Alright. Lets get started."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony took in his surroundings. Green. Green everywhere. Forest and meadows were unfolding far far away as Tony could tell. The air was fresh and warm but not unpleasant. The sky was clear without any cloud and the sun was shinning brightly.

Tony gripped tighter onto Maria's mane. Maria is an offspring of Sleipnir, Odin's horse and Loki's child.-Tony is still curious how Loki gave birth to eight legged foal- Her colouring is black like a raven's feathers. Well, all of her siblings are black. But she is different. Her furr is always shinning even when she's on the sun and even on the moon. 

Tony and Thanos saved all eight foals left for dead by Odin himself. Afraid that his great-grandsons would turn out like Loki, he banished them, just like his grandchilds- Jormmüngadr, Hela and Fenrir. 

Maria is the only female foal from all eight offsprings. When they rescued them, Maria was limping on all of her legs. She had something in her hoofs and Thanos said that she will not survive. But Tony refused to give up, he was nursing her and taking care of her hoofs. Both he and Thanos were taking care of all the foals but Tony was cherishing Maria. Later he got to know that Maria had an inflammation in her hoofs from overgrowing.

All eight foals grew up to be healthy. Jarvis is the oldest. He is the leader of the group and is always ready to defend his siblings and family which include Thanos, Tony and their baby daughter Angel. 

Hercules is the second oldest. When he was a foal he was weaker and thinier than his siblings. They were feeding him with vitamins and he grew up to be bigger, muscular and stronger. He is helping to pull heavy things like wood. 

Maria is the third oldest. She's the voice of reason and wisdom. Breaking pointless fights and always finding a solution. She grew attached to Tony after he rised her.

Ares is the third youngest. Always picking fights. But sometimes it come in handy against a pack of wolves. Both he and Jarvis were protecting the group until Thanos came charging in with a golden sword.

Amethist is the second youngest. He likes racing. Sometimes when Tony feel like he would like some adrenaline, he takes him out and they are galloping across the whole meadow.

The last one is Rhodey. He grew attached to Thanos, Tony and Angel. He loves them and listens to them. When you have a bad day, you can come to him and he'll make you feel better.

" We are here, my girl." Tony patted her on the neck when they came on a big meadow with a canyon in the middle. Tony could feel how Maria is happy under him that they are here. He prompted her to gallop and she got on her back legs and sprung forward. Tony was holding onto her mane and was holding with his knees. No saddle, no bridle, nothing. Just he and Maria.

Tony felt free. The window was blowing against his face and he watched between Maria's ears as they were getting closer and closer to the canyon. Tony braced himself for what to come.

They got at the edge of the canyon and Maria jumped. For Tony the time slowed down and he wished that it would never end. This was the moment he felt truly free. Always. No thoughts, clear head. Just him, Maria and this moment.

They landed on the ground and Maria started throwing goats on how happy she was. Tony laughed. "Calm my down, you one overgrown baby." She calmed down and they continued to gallop.

\--------  
When they were returning Tony could see Thanos alredy waiting for them. He smiled because he was happy. He was happy because he has someone who truly loves him.

Tony got down from Maria's back and he let her join her siblings. "Hey." Tony walked closer to Thanos who was holding their two month old baby. Thanos smiled at him and bent down to kiss. The kiss was full of passion and love and it always suprised Tony because he never thought that Thanos could be cappable of it.

"How was the ride?" Tony took Angel from Thanos and he smiled at her when she reached her hands towards him. She is light purple with darker shade of triangular ornaments on her body. He let her take his finger and put it in her mouth. "Pleasant. As always." Thanos smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Remember when you were telling me about your friends?" Thanos smiled and Tony nodded. Thanos stepped aside and gestured with his hand. Peter, Vision, Rhodey, May stepped out of their cottage with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. "Peter! Rhodey! Viz! Mrs. Parker!" Thanos took Angel who made a suprised noise when she saw new people.

Tony ran to them and they hugged and everyone sobbed. "I'm so happy to see you." Tony said and in response they tighted their grip on Tony. "There's someone who missed you." Said May softly. 

"Tony!" Tony turned around. "Pepper! Happy!" They hugged and Tony wad definetly crying now. And so did everyone else. The horses were jumping, standing on their back feet and neighing. Thanos came over and Tony wrapped his arm around his waist and Thanos around Tony's shoulders. Angel clapped with her tiny hands. "We can start over." Tony looked at everyone. 

"Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I expand the story?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be two chapters only.
> 
> Write what you think and kudos are welcome:3


End file.
